In environments in which multiple users can interact with a computing device, it may be desirable to determine the identity of a user currently interacting with the computing device so that actions performed by the user may be correctly attributed to that user. In some approaches, login credentials (e.g., a username and password) supplied by the user may be used to establish the identity for a user session.